Blue Hawaii
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: The titans take a trip to Hawaii, but find that Hawaii brings a lot of romance...
1. Chapter 1

Robin's POV

5:02 Am

Great! I hate waking up this early. Why am I getting up again! Oh yeah! I just remembered we're going to Hawaii! Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun! Maybe I'll ask Starfire to a luau or something. I've been feeling really weird around her lately. Do I like her? Nah, and besides, she'd never like me. Well, who knows- we've got a long day ahead of us. Better go wake the others.

5:04 AM

I walked into the hallway and noticed Cyborg walked bye. I said hi, told him to get ready, and told him to get ready. I walked to beast Boy's room not far from mine. I knocked on the door, and he groggily answered it. Come one, get ready!" I said, and he immediately shut the door. I did the same with all the others, and went to go get ready myself.

Starfire's POV

5:21 AM

I'm ready to go to the airport. I've never been to one, and I'm sure it will be fascinating. I cannot wait until we get to this, 'Hawaii'! The photos look so amazing, and these 'luaus ' sound great! I hope I get to go to one! I'm waiting here for the others to walk out the door. Here they come. I hope this is going to be fun. Maybe…. But I will never know until I find out.

Cyborg's POV

5:30 AM

Wow! It's been going great so far! Here I am, driving to the airport, the entire gang half asleep. It's still dark out. The airport is just ahead, and the only noise so far was Raven's first remark of the day to Beats Boy. You'd think he'd stop already. I'm excited because Bee's coming! I really lie her, just not like that, well I think. Whatever, we've got to meet her. There it is- the Jump City Airport.

Beats Boy's POV

5:46 AM

Am I tired or what? We just walked into the airport and met up with Bumblebee. Terra has been talking with me since we left the house. I keep on seeing Raven staring at her rolling her eyes. I really don't care. Terra is sort of a snob now. I don't know why. She's not exactly snobby, but different. She's been talking about every little thing we're gonna do in Hawaii. She talks loudly when n Rae's around. I think she's trying to make her jealous. It doesn't affect Rae, and that's what I like about her. We're gonna board soon, so I'm gonna grab a bite to eat quickly.

Raven's POV

6:04 AM

We just got on the plane and are about to take off. I have to sit next to Beats Boy. Oh goodie. He'll probably talk to me about Terra the entire time. Why don't they just kiss for once! I mean, he's told me a million times how they almost did. Just get it over already! Geez! They'll probably make out the entire time we're here. Eww! And they can get a room too! I don't want to see any of that. Whatever. I hope this vacation is good. We've got a week away from home, and it's a good thing Titans East is gonna take care of both cities. No one, and I mean, no one- is gonna get me to hula. Cyborg is probably gonna try, but to bad! Well, we've got a while, I'm just gonna read.

Terra's POV

6:3:8 AM

I've been staring at Beats Boy and raven actually getting along! Grr! She better not be getting any ideas! He's even told me he's been trying to get her to notice him, while I was away. That made me angry, but I could never get mad at my little Beast Boy. I apologized at least a thousand times when I came back. It was nice to know that raven accepted it. She's accepting me even slower than last time, probably because of the whole Slade thing. Well no duh. I guess Id deserved that. Hawaii's gonna be so cool! I can hardly wait! We're gonna land in a little while.

Bumblebee's POV

6:43 AM

We're landing like right now, but it's been cool so far. I sat next to Sparky, and we had a good time! Can't wait to go swimming and visit all the historic sights! The hotel we booked is supposed to be pretty nice. We got a discount cause we're superheroes. Lucky us! We got roommates so we don't take up space. My roommate is Terra. Robin didn't want her and raven together. Major trouble! I think they fight over Beats Boy for some reason. But Rae? No clue why. Well we're landing now. Ooh! I can hardly wait!.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

The titans had gotten off the plane and took the tram to the hotel. It was a nice day, and there was beautiful view of the ocean. They all got off in front of the hotel and walked in. Robin checked in at the counter and the rooms were 203 and 204. The boys had three beds in one room. They all went into their rooms and changed into something a little more cool, and met down in the lobby.

Robin was the first down. He was wearing a red Hawaiian print shirt with black jean shorts. Starfire came down next. She was wearing a tight purple shirt with a frilly line down both sides. She was also wearing a jean skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Robin looked surprised.

"Um… you- uh… you look nice." He stuttered. "Thank you." She replied, turning red." You look very handsome yourself." She said this and walked over to him. Much to Robin's surprise, she kissed his cheek. She giggled and turned to see who was coming. Robin smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

Beats Boy came down next. He was wearing a different shade of green on a t-shirt, was also wearing black shorts. He came and stood next to Starfire. Cyborg came as Victor Stone, wearing a gray shirt and jean shorts. Terra came out, her hair ain a ponytail, but with a few strands hanging down the side of her face. She was wearing beige shorts with a red shirt that had almost no back. She was wearing a dark shade of blue lip-gloss. Beats Boy smiled at her.

"You look nice." He said, slightly impressed. "Thank you." She giggled and kissed his cheek. Bee came out, wearing a yellow tight, t-shirt with black pants. She seemed to be talking to someone behind her. "Hah!" she yelled. "That's what you get!" she said.

"Um… whoa re you talking to?" Robin asked. Bee placed a hand on her hips, and made an arrow with her thumb, pointing behind her. "Raven." Almost on cue, Raven stumbled out of the elevator. She made the titans gasp.

She looked positively stunning. Her long sleeved black shirt drooped at the wrists, and her black pants covered most of her shoes. She was wearing black converse high tops and her hair was in a loose bun. It looked very pretty though. She was wearing dark eye shadow, and a purple shade of lipstick that was light. She was wearing arm stockings with holes in them cut evenly, and somehow, her chakra blended in with her skin! She looked beautiful and all eyes were on her. She walked over to her friends, and they all dropped their jaws.

"Wow Rae! You look great!" Beats Boys aid, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and blushed, trying to hide her face. And almost lie a girly girl, she grabbed his ear, and shook it. "You're sweet." She said. Cyborg gasped in horror. Robin looked freaked out. Starfire seemed a little anxious, and Terra looked shocked. Bee just laughed. Raven, looking slightly nervous, which was plain to everyone, leaned over and kissed Beast Boy's cheek.

Bee burst into laughter, the others looked mortified. Cyborg turned to bee. "Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked. Bumblebee, on the floor laughing, nodded. "You're a genius!" he shrieked and gave her a high five. Robin laughed. "What happened? Well, she flipped a coin and said that if it was heads, I had to do that, and she me tragically beautiful, and if it were tails, she'd do the same. I really don't consider this beautiful though." She said.

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous!" Beast Boy replied shrilly. The two looked at him and he turned crimson. "Sorry, that came out wrong." He said. "But yeah Rae, you're stunning. I mean, I'm not saying you don't look good, cause you do, I'm saying that you, uh, look better than you usually do- doh!" Beats Boys aid, getting tongue-tied.

'Ahem!" Terra said, getting a little annoyed of Beast Boy flirting with Raven. "Can you guys stop flirting so we can go?"

"We're not flirting!" they screamed at her.

"Whatever, let's go!" she grabbed Beast Boy's hand and headed out the door.

The titans had decided to go eat breakfast. It was still early, after all. They decided to go eat at a restaurant called "Kristi's" They were seated at a table near what looked like a stage. "What kind of place is this?" Cyborg asked the waitress.

"Well at night we have shows, karaoke, you know." She said.

Cyborg turned to the others. 'Maybe we should come here for dinner instead of a luau tonight."

"We could…" Robin said. He looked at the others and they all seemed eager. So it was decided. They would be back later. They all ate breakfast and left. As they left the restaurant, someone accidentally bumped into Raven, and made her drop the change she was holding. She scrambled onto the floor to pick it up.

"I'm sorry!" she heard someone say, and then saw a boy about her age bend down to help her. He picked up the change, and then helped Raven to her feet.

"Thanks." She said and looked up at him. He had black hair and an athletic body. He was wearing a blue tank top with matching shorts. He handed her the change. "Thanks," she said more timidly.

"My name's Spencer- what's yours?" he asked her. "Raven," she managed to get out. He nodded in approval. "Cool. I'm a tourist, so maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said.

"Well we're coming back here tonight, so maybe I'll meet you up at Peak Pele." She replied. "Sounds good." He smiled. The titans, who had hurried up, were way ahead, but Raven heard Beast Boy's voice approaching her.

"Hey Rae, let's go." He said, he stood next to Raven and saw Spencer. "Hey, is this your boyfriend?" They looked at each other, and moved away from each other. They had been standing a little too close to each other. "No, we're just friends." Beast Boy said, sounding a little unlike himself.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later Rae." He said, and walked off. Raven watched him ad then turned to Beast Boy, looking at Spencer uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as they began to walk off.

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem all, weird- well, weird-er."

"It's nothing." He said, but he was quieter than he had ever been.

Raven stopped. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. Beast Boy heard it right away.

"No I told you- I'm fine."

'Are you mad at Spencer?"

"Who?"

"The guy I was talking to?"

'No, why would I be mad at him?"

"I don't know, if you were jealous or something."

Beast Boy choked. "Jealous? Of that guy? What does he have that I could possibly be jealous about?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're sounding jealous right now." She replied, sounding sterner.

"Raven, you've just met someone who seems perfect for you- you want me to be happy for you right?" he said.

"I just want to know what's going on in that puny little head of yours." She said.

He sighed. "Raven, we've known each other for a really long time right?" She nodded. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. "Forget it, let's just go." He began to walk off. Raven rolled her eyes. She stopped him once more. "I don't want to." She said. His ears perked up. "What?"

"I don't wanna go. I just have this strange urge to leave, go somewhere else."

"Oh no you don't! You just wanna go back with your new boyfriend!" he snapped.

"I wasn't gonna do that! I just want to be somewhere quiet!"

"What you're gonna meditate here too?"

"Why do you have to act so immature?"

"Why can't you just cooperate and come back to the hotel?"

"Because you only wanna go and make out with Terra or something?"

"What? And you're calling me an idiot? I don't even like her!" he said trying to lower his voice.

Raven stopped. "I'm sorry." She said. "Me too." He said. They continued to walk to the hotel. Beast Boy stopped. Raven noticed him do so from the corner of her eye. "What now?" she said, walking back to him.

"You should go. Do what you want. I'll cover for you. I'll say you said that you're gonna meet us at the beach or something."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded sadly. Raven smiled slightly and twisted a strand of his hair. "I owe you- big time." She said, she kissed him, on the cheek, and walked off.

He watched her walk off and then headed off to the hotel, wondering how he could cover for her, and why he was covering for her.

Please review! I hope u liked it!


	3. Night 1

Hope you liked Day 1! Here's Night 1! Ta-da! I don't own anything! You think I'd be writing fan fiction for teen titans if I did? Id be writing episodes.

Back at the hotel, the titans were impatiently waiting for the other two to catch up. Bumblebee spotted Beats Boy and sighed a sigh of relief. "Finally! Could you be any slower?" she scolded him. "Yeah, what did you do- walk over here as a turtle or something?" Cyborg asked, but stopped when he didn't see Raven.

"Yo, where's Rae?" he asked.

"Oh, she told me that she'd, um, meet us later- back at the restaurant. "He said. "Where's Peak Pele anyway?" Robin asked, trying to get off the subject. Beast Boy pointed to a small area not far up, but on the side of the mountain that gave a clear view of the ocean.

"Oooh! How romantic!" Terra squealed as she hung onto Beast Boy's shoulder. She let go, as if it were a joke. "Hey, why don't we go surfing?" Bee suggested. They all agreed gladly, and fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in bathing suits and surfboards in their hands.

"Please, what is this surfing?" Starfire asked, curiously. Robin sighed a glad sigh, almost as if he were glad to hear one of Starfire's questions. HE explained to her, and said, "Let me show you." He took her on his surfboard as they approached a wave. He held her close to his body, so he could get her in the right position, and when he felt as if she had finally gotten it, he let her go.

From far off, Beast Boy heard a song playing. It was on Cyborg's CD player. He had put in an "Island Faves" Cd and cranked it up. The first song was "Rock A Hula Baby"

When she moves her hips, up to her fingertips 

_I feel I'm heaven bound,_

_And when she starts to sway, I've got to say,_

_She really moves the grass around._

Terra swam out on a surfboard and stood up as a wave approached her. "Check it out!" she exclaimed to her friends.

Rock! A hula baby rock! 

_Rock a hula baby you're mine._

Beats Boy, when he had finally caught a wave, felt almost s if he were flying, when something caught his eye that mad him feel uncomfortable. Raven and Spencer were talking and drinking smoothies and a nearby smoothie hut.

_Oh I love her kiss, my little hula miss,_

_I never get the chance,_

_I wanna hold her tight, all through the night,_

_But all she wants to do is dance._

_Rock! A hula baby rock!_

Beast Boy fell into the clear water, after seeing them share a smoothie, and once he cam up, he just went back to sit on the beach. The song ended and came and then Beast Boy felt a time of jealousy. But why? He had never liked Raven- well at least, not like _that_. HE continued to stare at them uncomfortably, when he felt someone behind him. HE looked and saw Cyborg, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You _like _her, don't you?" he said, taunting him.

"No!" Beast Boy said, his emerald green skin turning a dark crimson. They both looked at the two. Beats Boy looked disgusted. "I've never seen Raven so happy." Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned to the ocean. "Yeah, well, whoop-dee-dingle doo for her." He muttered.

Cyborg continued to smirk. "Whatever, you need to surf." He said, and handed Beast Boy his surfboard. HE did as Cyborg instructed and ended up having a blast, aside from the fact that Terra was trying to impress him desperately. They had continued to surf until it grew dark.

"I think it's time we go.' Robin said. He helped Starfire up and gave her a towel. "Thank you Robin." She said, flirtatiously. He smiled. "Anytime." They smiled at one another until Cyborg seemed to have interrupted them. **(Geez! Cyborg messes up everything! Spellbound now this!)**

The titans walked off the beach and to the hotel to change, and then walked up the beautiful path to Peak Pele. The sight made them gasp.

The view was beautiful. Though the darkness made it all look blue, there were dim yellow lights and a few tables. There was soft music playing, and the titans saw Spencer and Raven sitting at a table, talking. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Oh hey guys!" Raven said when she saw them.

"Spencer, these are my friends, the teen titans, remember? This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra and Bumblebee." She said. "Nice to meet you." Spencer said. HE spotted Beats Boy and recognized him. "Oh I remember you. You were the one who came back to get her earlier." E said, but the way he said it made seem as if he had come to rescue her or something. "Yeah, whatever." Beats Boy said. Suddenly, the soft music became faster, to an island beat, and Annette Funicello's voice filled the air with "Pineapple Princes".

_I saw a boy on Oahu isle,_

_Floatin' down the bay on a crocodile, _

_He waved at me and he swam ashore, _

_And I knew he'd be mine forever more._

Immediately. The titans began dancing. Robin took Star's hand, Cyborg and Bee decided to join in, and Terra grabbed the changeling's hand and took to the dance floor. Raven and Spencer did the same. They continued until "Love ME Tender", the Jessica Simpson version, came on. The y had all separated, but gotten back together.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Beast Boy said, escaping from Terra's grasp. HE sat down, and glanced up to see Raven and her new boyfriend dancing slowly. He saw her look at him, and then back to Spencer, and she whispered something in his ear. Beast Boy looked down, but suddenly, he saw a hand in front of his face. HE looked up to find that the arm leading up to Raven. She was smiling. "I owe you." She said. HE took her hand, grinning, and they danced for a while. She placed her hands on his shoulders almost as if it were instinct, and he, automatically, put his arms around her waist. HE had grown slightly taller, so he was about her size now.

But for the first time, he had noticed how beautiful her violet eyes were. HE had never seen them shine so much. HE felt a strange sensation of pleasure and nervousness in him. Ravens aw his emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Without thinking, they moved closer to one another. SH smiled and laughed, now hugging him. They turned, so Beats Boy as now facing Cyborg, and those they were facing each other. Cyborg, seeing the two together, looked positively shocked, and looked like he was about to laugh. HE gave Beats Boy a thumbs up and turned away, leaving Beast Boy with the mouthed words: "You're good!"

Beats Boy felt his throat tighten as he felt Raven's soft hair brush against his face. She was so close to him, and yet whenever she had been, it was always for something like a threat, but this time, it was a feeling of comfort.

_For my darling I love you…_

Beats Boy frowned. The song was coming to and end, which meant these last few precious minutes with Raven were almost up.

_And I always will…_

The song came to and end, and Ravens gave him a wink with a kiss to seal it, but this time, it was closer to the lips than it ever had been. She walked away, leaving a happy Beats Boy standing there, but though she was dancing with someone else, Beast Boy felt satisfied as he still felt her kiss on his face, leaving him satisfied enough-

At least, for now anyways…

­­­­­­­­­

Oooh! I feel something about to happen with Terra! I'll be evil and leave it here for right now. Ill update soon!


	4. Day 2

Day 2! Here ya go!

The next morning at the hotel, Robin was sitting in the lobby with Cyborg. Robin looked nervous. "Hey Rob, what's up?" the big metal teen asked his smaller friend. Robin looked up at him.

"Nothing."

"Seems like something."

"I'm telling you- it's nothing."

"You just admitted it's something though."

"What?"

"Forget it!"

At the same moment, Starfire walked out of the elevator, wearing a purple Hawaiian flower print skirt with a lavender top. Robin gulped, and Cyborg smirked.

"So _that's _what's up? You like Star." Cyborg tortured Robin with those words.

Robin began to grow red as she walked closer. "Hey Star." He greeted her when she got there. "Hello Robin. I've been thinking… maybe you would like to accompany me to a luau tonight." She said. Robin felt a knot in his stomach as Starfire's emerald eyes began to sparkle with hope. "Uh… well… you see… yes." He stammered. Starfire squealed in joy. She threw her arms around his neck and almost choked him to death.

"I have agreed to go shopping with Terra, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, and her new boyfriend Spencer. Would you care to join us?" she asked Cyborg and Robin.

"Sure!"

"Sounds good!"

Terra and Beats Boy were in the elevator. She wanted to talk to him. "Beast Boy, why did you tell me you didn't want to dance, but you ended up dancing with raven?" she asked. She wasn't mad, but sounded hurt.

"Because she owed me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Terra's blonde hair was now in a long braid with a few strands down the side of her face. Her black shirt read "Nobody's Home" on it. Her blue jeans were tight on her, and barely reached her black converse. She bowed her head sadly, and Beast Boy, knowing he had hurt her feelings placed a hand on her cheek and raised her head.

"Terra, you know I trust you more than anybody else, and I really like you, but as a friend. Ever since you were stone, we've grown apart. I'm sorry, but we can still be friends can't we. Because that's what I want to be." He said, sympathy in his soft voice.

Terra wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course. I could never hate you." She said and he hugged her. They let go just as the elevator door opened and walked out.

HE looked around and saw all of the titans, including Spencer, and looked at Terra. She smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny between you two?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, nothing." Terra said, trying hard not to laugh. Beast Boy lowered his head. He felt as if he were being watched and when he looked up, he saw Raven staring at him. She looked away abruptly, but still tried to look at him through the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and smiled. He continued to look at her, and how pretty she had just appealed to him.

But suddenly inside, two voices began to argue: a positive one and a negative one.

_You like her, it's obvious._ The positive voice said happily.

_What's the point of doing so? She's in love with someone else? Besides, she never falls for you. You've made your impression on her already, and she thinks you're annoying and immature._ Beast Boy argued with himself

_But you've changed the last couple of days. I mean, you got two kisses in one day!_ Positive continued tot try and be right.

_So what? It won't work out. It could never work, first of all. She's an empath and when we get home, she'll be back to normal._ Beast Boy began to grow sad.

_But you like her and that's that!_ Positive said, trying to cheer him up.

Beast Boy, snapping back into reality blinked a few times and looked at Raven. Today he looked even prettier than yesterday. Maybe because he was just realizing that he liked her. She noticed him and said "What?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Nothing." She looked puzzled and said "Weird." And walked off. He watched her.

_Cuz she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off my feet._

The changeling thought of that song and how much it reflected Raven.

_She's a mystery; she's too much for me,_

_But I keep coming back for more,_

He sighed and smiled.

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

He felt something tap his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw Cyborg, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

They had left and gone shopping, and now, with bags in their hands, were heading to eat lunch.

"So you _do_ like her?"

Beast Boy nodded at Cyborg's question.

"I knew it! Aww man! I just knew it!" Beast Boy looked down. "So what? You like Bee!" Cyborg shut up at the words. "I guess we both like someone." He said. Beast Boy watched uncomfortably as Raven and Spencer walked arm in arm. "It is kind of weird." Cyborg said.

"She's never acted like this before, She's so, so…" the big teen started

"Girly." The green youth finished.

They looked at one another. "Why don't you tell her?" Cyborg asked. "I can't! She's so happy! I mean, she's even lost her monotone voice."

"I guess you're right."

"And if I tell her, she'd freak out."

"Fine." Cyborg pondered how he could get Beast Boy to fess up. "Why don't you tell her on the plane ride home? You do sit next to her." Beast Boy's goblin like ears perked up. "You're right! I'll tell her then."

Starfire walked with Robin the entire time. "It's so beautiful here!" she said, picking up a flower and putting it in her hair. Robin smiled. "Looking good." He said. "She turned red. They looked around and noticed they had strayed from the path.

"We are alone." She said and sat down on a log. "I'm not comfortable." she said.

"Yeah, well a log isn't the best bench."

"That isn't what I mean. You've been acting very strangely lately."

Robin froze.

"And it seems that there is a flaw in our friendship. Like a small obstacle- and it is making me uncomfortable." She explained. "Well, what do you want to know Star?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I want to know how you truly feel about me."

Robin began to choke. "Didn't I tell you? Remember, when we were stranded on that planet?"

"Yes, but you never said it exactly." She reasoned. He froze. He couldn't tell her. Well, not now.

"Well Starfire, it's very complicated. I mean, yes I do like you, but…"

"Yes?"

"Well…uh…it's kind of hard…"

"Just give me an answer- yes or no." she said quietly, but was very precise. Robin stopped and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he said the word. "Yes." Starfire felt her eyes beginning to water. She knew that "yes," meant he did like her, more than a friend. She threw her arms around him. "Robin! This is wonderful!"

"Why?"

"Because that is how I feel about you!" Robin smiled with disbelief. She played with a strand of his thick black hair. He smiled, but Star's smile vanished. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just that, once we go home, we may not be able to continue our relationship. We have a job to do, and that comes first. WE may never have time for a relationship."

"But we can try." Robin said encouragingly. Star smiled, and looked down. Robin did the same. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it called when you place your lips on something, but is used for someone or something you love?"

Robin flinched. "A kiss, why?"

"Well, Tamaranians usually do something like that to others to learn how to speak that language." She replied. "But it is not used for someone you love." Robin felt sorry for her. "Why did you ask me that?" he said. "Nothing." She smiled up at him as he stood up. She did the same. "Well, uh, I guess we better get going-" he started, but was cut off, by a kiss from Starfire. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled away after about a second. Robin looked stunned.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if it was that same feeling than before." She replied. "But this time it was different." She said happily. Robin felt a twinge of pleasure strike him like lightning. He and Star moved closer until they were only an inch apart. Well, there faces anyway.

"May I try it again?" she asked. _What does she need permission for? _ Robin thought in his head. "Sure." Starfire once again pressed her lips against his, but this time, it was slightly longer, and this time, Robin decided to return the kiss. Starfire backed up I surprise, but there was a smile on her face. "What is that?" she asked. Robin chuckled.

"That's when you return a kiss." He said. "That's basically used in a relationship." He added.

Starfire giggled and tried the kiss once more, trying to get tit perfect. This time, much to Robin's surprise, she did. She didn't back away or flinch. She just went along with it. She placed her hand s on his shoulders and they just stood there in the beautiful Hawaiian forest, sharing their first kiss in their new relationship. After a few long moments, Robin pulled away.

"We should better get back to the hotel, so they others won't think w e ditched them." Starfire giggled and nodded, and they walked off to find the others, hand in hand.

So was it good? Bad? Can't decide? Oh well whatever, just review!


	5. Night 2

I hope day2 was good! Here's night 2!

Night 2

The titans had already left for the luau when Cyborg asked Robin privately where he had run off. "No where. I got lost with Star." Cyborg lucked dumbfounded.

"Okay… you just _happened _to get _lost_ with the girl of your dreams?" he said slowly and clearly. "Uh, pretty much yeah." Robin replied. Cyborg looking dumbstruck snapped back to normal. "So what happened?"

"Well I found out she likes me too, so you know."

"Did you like make out or something?"

"No! She just didn't know what a kiss was because on her planet, kissing people here was a way of learning their language." Robin explained. Cyborg began to choke.

"Yo, the girl didn't know what a kiss was?" Cyborg shook his head. "Wow. I do _not _know what you see in her. Well, as girlfriend material. But anyways, did you kiss her?" he asked, getting back to the subject.

Robin, turning red, nodded lightly. Cyborg's jaw dropped but he was smiling. "Dude! I _have _to see this!" he exclaimed. Robin playfully punched his friend's shoulder as Cyborg laughed, but was cut off when Starfire interrupted them. "Good morning friend Cyborg! Good morning, uh, friend Robin!" she said happily.

"Hey Star, let me see you kiss Rob here." Cyborg said. Starfire blushed. "Um, right here?" she asked nervously. "Well no one's looking." Cyborg said. Starfire, still nervous, slipped her hands around Robin's neck and kissed him. It was for a couple of seconds and she let go. They both turned to look at Cyborg.

His mouth hung open and his face was fixed so it looked like he was mortified and laughing hysterically at the same time. HE turned back to normal and wiped his forehead and sighed. "Wow! I am so glad that was you instead of BB and Rae! That would be a sign of the apocalypse!" but Cyborg's relief turned into a malicious grin. "Oh! They would look so adorable walking hand in hand and sharing 'the kiss'!" Starfire exclaimed. Cyborg almost hurt himself laughing.

"BB and Rae… kissing! Hah!" he fell onto the floor and laughed hysterically. Moments later, he was back on his feet, with as serious look on his face that was soon replaced by a smile. But he quickly shut up when Raven and Spencer walked into the luau.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg called out. Terra twalked in. "Hello Terra!" Starfire called out. "Hey where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Terra shrugged her green shirt wrinkling slightly. Raven looked around, her purple hair curled in at the ends. "I don't know." She said. "Want me to go look for him?" Spencer asked. "No, I'll go." The half demon said and she walked out of the luau. "Woo!" Cyborg whispered in Robin's ear. Robin snickered and Cyborg tried extra hard to contain his laughter. "Hurry back!" he called. "It starts in five!"

Outside, Raven walked back to the hotel, where she found Beast Boy sitting outside on a bench, which was held back by a wall that faced the ocean. It was getting dark out, but there was a dim streetlight. "Hey Beast Boy!" she called out. He let his head sit on his fist and looked up, but went back to the same position. "You look nice tonight," he said a little unfriendly. She stopped and sat down on the bench next to him/

"What's up with you?" she asked moving he hair behind her right ear. HE looked up at her.

"Nothing." He responded quietly.

"Well, I have to hurry up- so re you coming or not?" She asked hurriedly. "I don't know. I'll come if I feel better." He replied. "Okay," she said, and holding both his hands, helped him to his feet. She began to straighten out his clothes like a wife. "Okay, if you don't go to the luau. Head straight to the hotel and rest. Hope you feel better. Okay gotta go. Don't wanna be lat." She said, almost as if she were his wife pushing him out the door in the morning.

She quickly began to fix him up, not wanting to be late, and he turned around. But before he had a chance to speak, something amazing happened. She turned him around, and pressed her lips on his for about a second. See let go and her eyes grew wide in confusion, as if she had just wondered what had happened. The two were standing extremely close. Their eyes wide, they stared at each other, until Beast Boy spoke up. "You're gonna be late!" He exclaimed quickly, turned her around and pushed her gently.

She took one last look at him and turned and Beast Boy could've sworn there was a smile on his face. Once she was gone, Beats Boy got down on his knees.

"Thank you!" he whispered happily, looking up.

Beast Boy ha decided to go to the luau, where he sat across from Raven. They two dared not to look at each other, and Cyborg and Robin noticed. They pulled him over and asked for he info. When Beats Boy told them what had happened, Cyborg spit out his drink, and Robin pounded his chest to make sure he was hearing correctly. "How?" Cyborg asked, amazed.

"I don't know! She acted like a mom! She was all in a hurry and didn't know what was going on!" Beats Boy said, still in shock. Cyborg grinned maliciously. Robin just laughed. "Dude, ever think she might like you?" Cyborg said.

'Dude. Let me say this slowly- she- ha s- a – boyfriend!" Beats Boy said as if Cyborg was mentally challenged. "Yeah whatever." Robin rolled his eyes. He had been told about Beast Boy liking Raven by Cyborg, with the permission of the changeling first. Beats Boy looked over to see that Raven ha been looking at him. She saw him glance at her and stared at him as if she were a young girl who was very shy.

He smiled and waved and she returned it. The two boys snickered. The green youth looked at them seriously. "What?" he whined. "Dude, we don't want to see you flirt with her!" Robin said.

"I'm not flirting!" Beats Boy complained. "We'll see…" Cyborg said, a smirk on his face. Beast Boy felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Terra. She smiled and they began to talk. Raven pulled back in confusion, though no one saw.

At Raven's table, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, but why? And why had she kissed him? What had gotten over her? Was that just a way a she could kiss him? But she had never felt like that before. It was just a mistake, she thought.

But some mistakes tend to leave permanent scars…

Dun dun dun! You know the drill! Review and prepare for battle!


	6. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am so cool.**

Day 3

The night before had made Raven realize she didn't want Spencer. SO she decided she had to talk to him, that morning. She saw him arrive and pulled him to the corner.

"Spencer, well, there's no easy way to say this, but, I don't think it's working out, between u." she explained. Spencer lad taken had it well. "Rae, don't worry, you're not ready. Maybe I can go visit you when you go back, but yeah, I agree with you, it's not time." He said. She hugged him and when she had let go, gave him the city and address. They separated and Raven went back to tell the titans.

She told them and Cyborg and Robin shot Beast Boy a glance. He looked nervous. "I just didn't think it was the right time," Raven said." For me and Spencer, that is." She said, looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt as if Raven knew what was going on in his head. After everything had been worked out, the titans went to the beach.

Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the sand and talking about the strange coincidence when Raven walked up. "Hey guys, what's up? She asked. They looked up at her. "Hey Rae." Cyborg said. "And so in conclusion guys," he said turning to the other two. "That is why I am going to listen to music with Bee." He said, got up, and walked off to do so.

"Yeah, I gotta go see what Star's up to." Robin said and walked off to find her. Beast Boy continued to look up at Raven. She sat down and he looked the other way. "So what's up?" she asked him. "Nothing." He replied. He looked at Raven.

She was wearing just her leotard, but nothing else. If he hadn't known it was her leotard, it would've looked like a one-piece bathing suit. Then he looked down at his body. HE was just wearing black swimming trunks. "Raven, why have you been acting differently lately?" he asked. "I mean, you're opening up so much more."

"Well, I'm learning to control my demon side more. So I'm getting to be more enthusiastic" Beast Boy gave an understanding nod and looked away.

Raven was biting the side of her lower lip. "I'm sorry- about yesterday. I don't know what came over me." She explained. "I'm sorry if anything made you feel comfortable. These past few days have just been strange, you know, the whole demon thing." "It's all right." Beats Boy

He looked sad. Raven had noticed. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He looked at her. "Oh. Nothing I'm fine." He said staring into her big beautiful violet eyes. HE felt her eyes staring into his emerald eyes. "You have very nice eyes." He said.

Raven blushed. "Thanks." She looked away and began humming a little tune. Beast Boy noticed and looked at her.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What you're humming?"

"Just a song."

"Which one?"

"It's called 'Nobody's Heart Belongs To Me'." She replied.

"How does it go?" he asked.

Raven took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_Nobody's heart belongs to me,  
Heigh-ho! Who cares?  
Nobody writes his songs to me,  
No one belongs to me,  
That's the least of my cares._

I may be sad at times,  
And disinclined to play.  
But it's not bad at time,  
To go your own sweet way.

Nobody's arms belong to me,  
No arms feel strong to me,  
I admire the moon.  
As a moon, just a moon.  
Nobody's heart belongs to me today.

Feeling the way I do,  
I'd like to say, "I do!"  
Heaving a heavenly sigh.  
Everybody has someone,  
Why can't I?

Creeping to bed alone, resting my head alone,  
Only the pillow nearby,  
Some have a reason for dreaming,  
Why can't I?

I feel forsaken on nights like this,  
Can't I awaken to someone's kiss?  
Only my book in bed knows how I look in bed.  
Nobody hears when I cry.  
Everybody has someone,  
Why can't I?  
Nobody's heart belongs to me today?"

Beats Boy as quiet. "Is that really how you feel?" he asked. She nodded . "Petty much." "Did you make that song up?" he asked. "No. I could never right anything so beautiful. It's by Kristin Chenoweth.." She continued to stare at him. "What a re you doing, gazing upon my beauty or something?" he joked. Raven smiled. "I'm just thinking." She said and looked away.

_My funny Valentine  
_

_Sweet comic Valentine  
_

_You make me smile with my heart_

Raven thought of this song immediately.

_Your looks are laughable  
_

_Unphotographable  
_

_Yet you're my favourite work of art_

Is your figure less than Greek  


_Is your mouth a little weak  
_

_When you open it to speak  
_

_Are you smart?  
_  
Raven laughed at that last verse.

_But don't change a hair for me  
_

_Not if you care for me  
_

_Stay little Valentine stay  
_

_Each day is Valentine's day_

Raven glanced at the boy sitting next to her wondering if what she were thinking was true.

_Is your figure less than Greek  
_

_Is your mouth a little weak  
_

_When you open it to speak  
_

_Are you smart?_

Raven laughed again and this time, Beast Boy looked over and they were staring at each other.

_But don't you change one hair for me  
_

_Not if you care for me  
_

_Stay little Valentine stay  
_

_Each day is Valentine's day_

Raven began to analyze her friend's face. "What?" he asked. "It's just that, you look different." She said. Beast Boy looked down. "Is different okay?" **( Where have I heard that before?")** She nodded. "This vacation is so cool." She said, staring out into the ocean. "It's so beautiful here." She said. Beast Boy was still staring at Raven. "yeah," he said. Raven glanced up at him. "Will you tell me what you're talking about?" she asked.

Beast Boy was about to give answer, when Cyborg's voice filled the air. "Hey, guys! Time to go!" he said. The two teens looked back and Cyborg was standing there, raising an eyebrow. The two looked back at each other and somewhat giggled. The teens got up and walked past Cyborg, but he stuck his head in between the two kids and whispered. "I love you." They looked at each other.

"Did you say something?" they asked in unison. They both shook their heads, but when they turned away, both had a smile on their face. Cyborg noticed. He pulled Raven and said, "You work fast."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply. HE raised his eyebrows in the changeling's direction. Raven looked at Cyborg. "No way." She said and began to walk off. "Hey I'm not the one who kissed him." He said after her. She stopped, looked at him, and turned to return to the hotel with the rest of her friends.

­­­­­­­­­­

Like it so far? Review plz!


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

To all my reviewers:

I just want you to know that this story is _not_ finished. It is on hiatus for a while. This is because my other story, "LOVE BACKFIRES" is currently in progress. I've also had no time to write another chapter, due to my extremely tight schedule with my musical theatre. No, I haven't given up on Teen titans, but I do have shocking news for those of you who haven't heard: Teen Titans will **not, **and I repeat will **not**, have a sixth season. The show has recently been cancelled until further notice, but if you show all your support, maybe we can get it back on the air. Look at for more info.

Anyways, that's what I wanted to say so I don't have you thinking it is ended. Please know that some of my stories may not be updated for a while, mainly because my Winter Show is coming up in two weeks, and almost nothing's ready. SO please, keep reading and I love you all!


End file.
